Question: Last Thursday, Ashley walked to a hardware store at night and, after browsing for 21 minutes, decided to buy a hammer for $1.52. Ashley handed the salesperson $2.97 for her purchase. How much change did Ashley receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Ashley received, we can subtract the price of the hammer from the amount of money she paid. The amount Ashley paid - the price of the hammer = the amount of change Ashley received. ${2}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Ashley received $1.45 in change.